Bonus Question
by criminalmindslover87
Summary: Story #2 in the 5 Questions series. Elle is in a coma following a car accident. The man who kidnapped Hotch escapes from prison and the team needs to race to find him. Also, after Elle doesn't wake up Garcia asks the question she isn't sure she wants the answer to. WARNING: POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH


"What?" JJ auestioned, astonished. Elle was in a coma and one of her good friends was lying in a hospital bed in front of her, after being shot and under going surgery. A swarm of emotions hit her, hatred for the man who had put Hotch in the hospital, fear for Elle`s life, relief that Morgan was okay, and pain in her heart over her friends`s injuries. How could all of this happen in one day?

"She`s in the Intensive Care Unit, if you want to go see her." Reid replied. "Morgan and Garcia are there, and I`m going back now." He left, leaving her and Hotch alone, again.

Hotch looked even more sad and angry now than he had when he had told her, and the rest of the team about the man who had shot him. Seeing the look on his face, she suddenly remembered she had a plan to make him feel better, but with all that had happened since then, she had forgotten. "Do you mind if I go see Elle?"

"Go ahead. When your done, go home and get some rest." Hotch instructed.

JJ was almost out the door when she turned around. "I can`t." That was all she said, and all she needed to say. He would understand, if it were not for the the painkillers he wouuldn`t sleep either.  
She got out into the hallway, and took out her phone. She looked through her recent calls until she found the number she needed and pressed call and started walking in the direction of the intensive care unit.

-o-o-o-o-o

With Morgan angry at himself for causing the car accident that put Elle in a coma, Hotch in the hospital himself, and JJ with him in his hospital room, Reid was the only one left to comfort Garcia,  
who was crying more than a two year old when their parents where killed in front of them

"She`ll be okay, Garcia. A coma is simply when-" Reid drifted off as JJ entered the already crowded ICU. She gave faint smile to Reid and walked towards Elle. Reid watched as she glanced at Elle and then quickly looked away, she put her hand up to her mouth in shock. She came back over and sat down next to him. Tears stained her face as she looked at him. She didn`t say anything,  
she didn`t have to. He knew what she wanted to say. "I know." He replied to her silent statement. She looks peaceful.

By the time, Morgan had calmed down a bit, and Garcia settled on silent crying, leaving the room quiet. After half an hour Garcia broke the silence. "I wanna be here for Elle, but it`s been over 24 hours since I woke up, I don`t know about anybody else, but I need sleep." She said, collecting her things and walking towards the door.

Morgan glanced down at his watch, and then up at JJ and Reid, who were nearly asleep in their chairs. "We should go home too." He said, causing them to wake up. They nodded and grabbed their coats and JJ grabbed her purse.

"I just want to go check on Hotch first." She said, as the three had left the ICU, entering the crowded hallway. Morgan and Reid nodded and walked towards the main entrance, while JJ made her way to the elevator.

When she reached Hotch`s room, she tapped lightly on the door then peeked in. He was asleep. Yawning, she made her way over to the chair next to his bed, and sat down.

-o-o-o-o-o

JJ woke and looked around her. She was in a hospital room. Wide awake, and watching her, Hotch was in the bed in frront of her. She wiped her eyes and loooked over at him. "Morning." She said.

"You mean afternoon." He replied. When her eyes widened he added: "It`s 2 o`clock."

"Wow, how long have you been awake?" She wondered if he had just sat there watching her sleep, but then she saw the open book on his bedside table. A crime drama by former F.B.I. Agent David Rossi. She knew that David was a good friend of his.

"A few hours."

JJ`s phone started to ring and she glanced at the caller I.D. it was Haley. "Umm... I have to take this." She said, excusing herself from the room.


End file.
